


A Lack of Propriety (4th Year, Stories from EPP)

by aforgetfulgirl, hangonsilvergirl



Series: The Order of Weed [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Swearing, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforgetfulgirl/pseuds/aforgetfulgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangonsilvergirl/pseuds/hangonsilvergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is teasing, indecency, and a depressing lack of magic.</p><p>A bonus story from Stories from East Portlemouth Prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Propriety (4th Year, Stories from EPP)

Remus sat side by side with Lily, both of them propped up on pillows on his bed, pawing through catalogues and occasionally clicking through websites from his laptop, perched on his desk chair moved to arm's length. He was frowning down at the photo she was pointing to.

"Well, I don't know, Lily. Do you want sleeves? It's a summer wedding, but I suppose shorter ones wouldn't be too, you know, hot," Remus said and shook his head. He flashed a smile up at her and suggested, "Look, I know I'm, ah, of a particular preference, but fashion isn't really my thing. You'd probably have more luck if you worked on that yourself and I, I don't know. Brainstormed possible wedding songs or something."

"We've done most of that already though," Lily said, exasperated. "I just don't know! I want to choose it myself, but I kind of want to let my mum deal with it and forget about it all completely. And James and the girls are no help. They're busy with their own things." She frowned. "I don't know why James and I just didn't decide to elope."

"Because you'd have two sets of angry parents on your hands, never mind extended family and friends. Besides, you know you're going to love it. It'll all work out and it'll be amazing and you'll be really very glad you didn't elope," Remus replied sensibly. "Besides, you have the church and the reception hall booked. Worst comes to worst, you can improvise at the ceremony and throw an off the cuff reception. It's going to be fine. Now maybe we ought to take a break for a little while? Clear your head?"

"That's probably a good idea," Lily sighed. "I'll ask my sister on the next Salcombe weekend. She might be a bint, but she's a bint with amazing taste in dresses."

"Stop worrying, Lily. Honest. It'll all work out," Remus said. "You should be enjoying this, not stressing about it. Or, I mean, not stressing too over much."

"Yes, yes, you're right, you're right," Lily said. "I'm going to drive myself insane if this keeps up. So. You and Sirius do anything kinky lately?"

Remus looked over at her, a little shocked, and then smiled ruefully. "What a subtle and non-abrupt change of subject, Lily. It doesn't make the question awkward at all."

"Oh just answer the question. It's not as thought it's the first time we've talked about sex, Remus," Lily grinned. "You know I'm a stickler for detail."

"James walked in on us the other day. I'm sure he told you. We were, ah. Rather in the very middle of things, if you know what I mean. It was the first time he got such an explicit eyeful, I think," Remus admitted. "Then they had a laugh at my expense, and Sirius kicked James out so we could continue. It was awkward, but it turned out all right in the end, I suppose."

"Yeah, he told me about that one," Lily said, grinning. "Says you two are just a touch better than gay porn, although I have no idea when and where he acquired a basis for comparison."

"He shares a room and, quite frequently, a computer with Sirius," Remus said. "I think that explains the source. And somewhat disturbingly, the access. I don't quite understand the appeal of porn, personally." Then Lily's comment kicked in, and he angled a half amused, half confused look in her direction. "Pardon, a touch _better_ than gay porn? He seemed quite traumatized on the day."

"I guess he had time to consider the aesthetics, I don't know," Lily laughed. "Or maybe I'm his beard, and he's just a very convincing actor."

"Oh yes, call off the wedding. James is gay," Remus said with a snort. "I have a funny feeling you needn't worry. If he truly were gay, he wouldn't have been able to room with Sirius for so long without losing it and jumping him."

"But you're not proud of yourself at all, Remus," Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh, of course I am. Sirius is just..." Remus trailed off here, and gave Lily a look. "You know. Don't make me gush and sound like a girl. I ought to be proud."

"Aw, but I like it when you gush and sound like a girl. It makes me want to braid your hair," Lily teased. "Although I must admit that I can appreciate Sirius' good looks. I'll bet having sex with him is something to appreciate."

Remus tucked his hair behind his ears and smiled, trying not to get too awkward. Lily was the only person he had to talk to about stuff like this anyway, and it didn't seem to matter how often they did, it still didn't come easy for him. "Well, you've certainly got that right. He, um. I mean, he sort of knows me really well by now, and he knows exactly where to... well. I just mean, I swear he, I'd... sometimes I think he wouldn't even have to go anywhere near my pants and I'd... you know."

Lily smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear. What's your favourite thing that he does?"

"Oh, well," Remus said, looking away for a moment, somehow looking pleased, embarrassed, and deviant all at once. "It's probably going to sound a little tame to you, but it's why I always wear my hair down now. He'll suck on this one spot right behind my ear, and then at the same time he'll trail his fingers all the way from the base of my skull down practically to my belly button and back up again. Really light, light. It may not sound like much, but..."

Lily bit her lip. "Sounds _delicious_ ," she said, just as the door flung open and Sirius barrelled through, breathless and grinning.

"REMUS!" he half yelled, and jumped on the bed directly on top of the other boy, ignoring Lily. Snuffing around Remus' neck playfully, Sirius started sucking on the skin under his ear.

"Sirius!" Remus squeaked, and got his hands up on Sirius' shoulders to nudge him away a little, cheeks pink. "Lily and I are wedding planning. Lily. You know. Who is sitting right next to me? You practically jumped over her to get to me? Have some manners."

"I'm unfamiliar with this manners concept," Sirius replied grinning. "And you tell Lily everything don't you? Now she can just get a first hand view."

Lily, whose eyes had gone wide in surprise at Sirius' initial actions, started to laugh.

Sirius took this as a sign of encouragement, and kissed Remus full on the lips.

Remus made a brief noise of protest, but this time it was a moment or two before he pushed Sirius away a little. Slightly breathless he said distractedly, "Um. It's not polite. It's... inappropriate."

"Oh, no, don't mind me!" Lily sing-songed, still laughing. "Pretend I'm not even here!"

"Okay!" Sirius replied happily, and started kissing Remus again, this time with more of a relish.

Remus made a strangled sort of sound, but stopped trying to push Sirius away. He wasn't exactly comfortable with a lap full of Sirius making out right there with Lily only inches away, but Sirius seemed determined, and Lily kept encouraging him, and Remus didn't _really_ mind...

His hands curled around Sirius' neck instead of resting on his shoulders and he tilted his head up a little, mouth opening to Sirius.

Lily giggled and started sliding purposefully off the edge of the bed. "Ooh, oh my," she said. Wow, they moved fast, randy little buggers.

Sirius started sliding his fingers under Remus' jumper and the shirt underneath, fingers dancing on the skin of his stomach.

"Sirius..." Remus said, and caught Sirius' wrist to stop the movement, and though he'd intended to follow Sirius' name with the word 'don't', he seemed to have gotten distracted.

"What's the matter, Moony?" Sirius questioned with a whisper in Remus' ear, before doing exactly what Remus had described to Lily moments before.

Remus inhaled sharply and then let out a moan, any and all thoughts chased momentarily from his mind. Sirius knew exactly what that did to him because he did it all the time, it was Remus' favourite...

Oh.

"Lily," Remus croaked, embarrassed at getting so caught up so quickly, and looking over with wide eyes only to find the bed empty save for he and Sirius. He looked further and noticed her with her hand on the door knob, on her way out.

"I... sorry. God, I..." Remus started, ashamed by his own behaviour. He gave her a sheepish, apologetic look, but he was still sure it was clear that what he really wanted was for Sirius to do that again, over and over.

Lily just shook her head and grinned at the two of them, and waved teasingly as she let herself out, full intending to find James.

"I've. Been. Thinking. About. You. All. Day," Sirius said, punctuating each word with a kiss on some part of Remus' person and an eager tug at his trousers.

"Sirius, Lily and I were busy," Remus said, because he thought he should protest at least a little. Especially since he was currently sliding his hands up under Sirius' shirt and he didn't want Sirius to think he condoned that sort of behaviour just because he gave into it.

"Lies," Sirius replied playfully, sucking and nipping lightly on Remus collar bone and leaning upward so he could start undoing the buttons on Remus' shirt. "You would much rather be right here right now than listening to Evans moan about her wedding colours or how much pregnancy weight she's gained already."

Remus decided it was a moot point, since even if he felt like attempting, once more, to impress upon Sirius some vague idea of propriety, now was not the time because _now_ would mean stopping, and Remus didn't much feel like stopping. "Can do you that again? The... thing with your mouth and your hand. You know what I mean."

Sirius cackled, and then obliged. "That thing, you mean?" he asked cheekily.

Remus moaned and shuddered a little, and realized his trousers were quite uncomfortably tight. He looked up at Sirius and blushed as he replied, somewhat shakily, "Yes, that. That drives me mad. Um. In a very good way."

Sirius let out what was unmistakably a giggle and started kissing his way down Remus' clothed body, stopping at his crotch and unhooking the trouser button nimbly, and then pulling down the zipper. "Hello," he said, kissing Remus' cock through the this fabric of his pants. "Mad in a good way indeed..." he added quietly, smiling as he tugged Remus' underwear and trousers down over his hips.

"Sirius, the door isn't even locked," Remus pointed out, the vague notion occurring to him that Peter walking in wouldn't blow over half as quickly as James walking in had.

"Details, details," Sirius said dismissively, wrapping his hand around the base of Remus' cock and starting to lick a trail from the bottom to the top.

Remus whimpered and threw his head back. He felt sometimes that he couldn't even function on the most minimal level when Sirius was around. Common sense and decency seemed to go out the window, which scared Remus a little, but most of the time he knew, even as it happened, that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Look what you do to me, Sirius," Remus breathed, trying not to buck his hips.

Sirius peered up in surprise at the comment, which came just as he wrapped his lips around Remus' tip and gave a little, prolonged tease of a suck. "What to you mean?" he asked, lifting his head up slightly, but stroking Remus in the meantime and giving him a curious look. "The whole wanton and debauched look you're sporting? Which is sexy as hell, for the record."

Remus propped himself up a little and smiled down at Sirius. "Noted. And don't stop now that you've started," he said, mock-sternly. "And I just mean that when I'm with you, it's like I can hardly control myself."

"Well I do tend to inspire complete indecency," Sirius answered before putting his mouth straight down over Remus' cock and starting to suck.

Remus dropped back onto the bed and unconsciously rubbed his own hand down his abdomen, biting his lip to try not to make noise. He just hoped Peter didn't come back any time soon. His roommate wouldn't like what he saw, not in the slightest. What was worse, perhaps, was that Remus didn't exactly care. Not when Sirius was doing _that_ with his tongue, at any rate.

Sirius started humming as he sucked, one hand still holding Remus firmly, the other cupping his balls and rolling them gently in between his fingers.

Sirius, Remus thought, was really fantastic at oral sex. Remus considered himself to merely be average, or perhaps below, but _Sirius_. Sirius always made him see stars. This is why, even though his legs were largely trapped by his trousers round his thighs and Sirius' position between his legs, Remus couldn't help but squeeze his legs around Sirius and drop a hand into his hair, trying not to pull and hurt Sirius or push and choke him.

Remus' reactions were Sirius' biggest turn on. The way he grabbed and writhed and groaned couldn't help but make Sirius' own trousers more than uncomfortably tight, and the humming he was doing quickly turned to indecent sounds of want and need and _God, oh God_. His ministrations became more eager, more driven.

Sirius also, Remus thought, had great stamina. Remus' jaw tended to start to ache after the first few minutes, and though Remus wasn't exactly the king of endurance, he still thought Sirius had some strange sort of inner talent.

It was only a few minutes more before Remus, sounding somewhat strangled and breathless, cried, "Sirius, I'm going to..."

Sirius didn't move, instead let it all pour into his mouth before taking his mouth off of Remus, swallowing, and then licking his lips. He grinned.

"Well," Remus breathed, head spinning a little. "That... thanks. I mean. You know. Ignore my incoherency, please. And come here."

Sirius laughed and crawled forward, flopping down beside Remus and kissing him sloppily on the cheek. "You beckoned?"

"Mm. I love you. And I'll get around to your turn soon, I promise. Just give my muscles time to reattach themselves," Remus mumbled, turning his face and pressing a kiss into Sirius' neck.

"I love you, too," Sirius breathed. "Let's hope Peter doesn't walk in, eh? This looks compromising."

Remus groaned at the thought and then lifted his hips, pulling his pants and trousers back up and doing up his fly lazily. Once he was finished, he slid one hand over Sirius' belly, sneaking his fingers up Sirius' shirt and playing with the soft trail of hair between Sirius' belly button and his jeans. "There. Not quite so compromising. Still liable to give him a heart attack, though. Why don't the doors lock automatically? That would be really handy."

"Or some sort of remote control," Sirius suggested. "Or magic. Using magic would be _ace_."

"Mm," Remus mumbled as he trailed his fingertips up and down between Sirius' waistband and his belly button, occasionally looping up and around for a change, pressure so light he was barely touching Sirius' skin at all. He watched Sirius' face for any sign his somewhat innocent actions were getting to him.

"Tease," Sirius managed softly, sucking in air. He was already hard as a rock and the graceful, soft touch of Remus' fingers was quickly turning into a sensory overload.

"I'm no tease," Remus replied, and then leaned close and very, very delicately traced his tongue along Sirius' Adam's apple and up to his ear before blowing air along the trail he'd made, all the while extending his gentle finger movements to map paths along Sirius' ribs. "I'm just being gentle."

"You're being a gentle _tease_ ," Sirius replied, reaching for Remus' hand and placing it over the straining hardness in his trousers. "Exhibit A."

Remus chuckled and then nipped at Sirius' ear for a moment. "Be patient, Sirius."

"Locked doors are overrated!" Sirius whined as Remus got out of bed to lock the door and Sirius himself started fidgeting.

"Perhaps, but it means we can take off our clothes without worry," Remus replied, and quirked his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "You first."


End file.
